


Unsteady

by cheshirecat101



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Interviews, Jealous Tyler, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecat101/pseuds/cheshirecat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t get to do that!” Dylan exclaimed, pushing him back again, a shove that hurt, but not physically. Dylan may have grown up quite a bit during the course of the show, but Tyler still had a good few inches on him and quite a bit of muscle mass. “You don’t get to do that anymore!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> My participation in Hobrien week! Hope you enjoy! :) (P.S. the title for this work comes from the song by the same name by the X Ambassadors.)
> 
> Friendly reminder that I do commissions, message me at the email address on my profile if you're interested.

_You shouldn’t be jealous. You have no right to be jealous. It’s not your place to be jealous. If he wants to flirt he can flirt. **He’s not yours.**_

It didn’t matter how he put it in his head, Tyler wasn’t doing any better of a job convincing himself that this was alright. That he shouldn’t be angry–irrationally so, he reminded himself–about Dylan just being friendly with another cast member, especially when he’s no longer a series regular on the show. He was barely there anymore, and Cody was instead, and he and Dylan never–

He stopped himself, looking at the Youtube video he had up on his computer screen, an interview with Dylan and Cody about the show that he’d been sent by Holland, something that she’d wanted him to see because…because he couldn’t remember why at this point, honestly. Some reason that was inconsequential now considering his burgeoning jealousy that was ridiculous and absolutely unfounded. No reason for it whatsoever. 

After all, there hadn’t been anything there. Okay, well, there’d been something there, as many hot nights in hotel rooms with fingers sticking to each other’s skin were happy to remind him. Those fingers though…those hands in general. Long, tapered fingers made for sin, and lips that matched with curves and a slight, natural pout to their soft, rose blush surface. And then of course there were the eyes, fucking Bambi incarnate, and suddenly Tyler realized he’d forgotten how to breathe a bit, fist clenched tightly by the side of his laptop. 

No, okay, this was masochistic. Watching videos of a former flame flirting with someone new, even though he could be interpreting this entirely wrong. But just to be sure…he clicked another video, and bit his lip as he waited for it to play. The loading circle stared at him as it moved, and he tapped his fingers against the desk, wondering if this was all just a terrible mistake. Or a misunderstanding, or something, and suddenly he wanted to close the whole thing down, reaching up to shut his laptop, only to stop when the video started playing.

 

_“Yeah, it’s…it’s going to be a wild ride next half of the season and we’re going to get to see a lot more of…this guy!”_

_“Me!” Laughter. “Yeah, um, I feel really lucky to be working on this with such talent like Dylan–” a smile brighter than sunshine “–I’ve worked with a lot of great actors in the past and it seems like that trend is continuing on Teen Wolf.”_

_A clap of a hand on the shoulder, more smiles, an exchanged look and a lick of the lips. “He’s a flatterer, this guy, seriously–” laughter “–you’re such a flatterer, I don’t understand how panties aren’t dropping everywhere.”_

_“Who says they aren’t?” A wink._

_“Oh you mean–” laughing “–we’re supposed to be doing an interview, aren’t we?”_

_“This counts, I think. Doesn’t it?”_

 

He didn’t watch the rest, shutting the laptop and running a hand over the scruff that was becoming a beard without his input. He hadn’t shaved in a few days, and maybe that was because subconsciously, he was thinking about long pale fingers winding through it and tugging lightly, a pleasant tenor laughing and saying,  _“I like it this way. More scruff, more tough.”_

_“It’s ‘tougher’, Dylan.”_

_“So sue me.”_

That laughter was ringing so clearly in his head, the same laughter from the video he just watched and he felt like he needed a drink despite the early hour. It was…messy. This whole thing was messy and he wished now that he’d been clearer with Dylan then. That Dylan wasn’t the way he was about things like this, always far too quick to leave, always ready to drop everything and run at the slightest sign that it was going to go too far. Though Tyler had to think that it already had.

Maybe it was time to visit the set.

***

“Tyler, man, it’s good to see you!”

Tyler smiled as he did a quick bro hug with Posey, genuinely pleased to see him despite the fact that he wasn’t why he was here right now. But he’d yet to see a glimpse of Dylan, and he couldn’t continue just constantly looking around or eventually someone was going to ask him what he was looking for. Or rather, who.

“Yeah, it’s great to be here,” he said, giving Posey a genuine smile, always happy to be reunited with other cast members, especially considering how close he’d been with everyone before he’d…well. He didn’t like to think of it as leaving, but that was essentially what he’d done and for a moment he wondered if that was why Dylan didn’t answer his texts anymore, why it was like he’d dropped off the face of the earth. Or maybe it was something, someone else. 

That would explain why when he continued looking, ducking around behind the sets and saying hi as he went, he came across Cody and Dylan alone in one of the back hallways of the studio, Cody’s lips pressed to Dylan’s throat as Dylan held onto the front of Cody’s shirt. Everything froze for a moment, everyone in the scene on pause as Dylan’s eyes opened and landed on Tyler, a half-moan dying on his lips, and Tyler stared back in something akin to horror, feeling himself fracturing, breaking apart.

And then everything shattered.

Dylan pushed Cody away, who had just spotted Tyler, and leaned forward to murmur to him, hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders as he spoke low, rapidly, too quietly for Tyler to make out what was being said. Cody seemed prepared to argue for a moment, but stopped, biting his tongue and nodding before he headed off with one final glance at Tyler, then at Dylan. And then they were alone, and suddenly Tyler couldn’t breathe. 

In. Out. One inhale, one exhale at a time. He could do it. But right now rage and jealousy were blinding him and the way that Dylan was looking at him, like he was about to pretend that nothing had happened, like this was all just casual, was making him a little crazy, and then a little crazier, and then, and then, and then–

He didn’t remember moving, but suddenly he was pressing Dylan back against the wall in the same spot he’d been before and their lips were against each other and he was kissing him furiously and Dylan was kissing back with equal fervor and he had Dylan’s wrists pinned to the wall and and and his head was spinning as he forgot how to kiss and breathe at the same time. 

“Fuck–” Dylan shoved him away with his knee, pinned hands struggling against their pinning, and Tyler reluctantly released him, though didn’t move, staying pressed close to him and looking in between his eyes and lips, something like desperation in his own gaze. He could feel it there, but there wasn’t much that he could do to get rid of it, and oh, he knew he knew he knew that Dylan could see it but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

“You don’t get to do that!” Dylan exclaimed, pushing him back again, a shove that hurt, but not physically. Dylan may have grown up quite a bit during the course of the show, but Tyler still had a good few inches on him and quite a bit of muscle mass. “You don’t get to do that anymore!”

Tyler was suddenly erupting with rage, a jealousy that had been burning for the past few days, weeks, maybe months, he wasn’t even sure anymore and he needed to focus but it was so hard when all he wanted to do was kiss Dylan again and Dylan’s eyes were telling him to do exactly the opposite of that.

“Why, because now Cody does it instead?” he growled out, anger getting the best of him, and a brief flash of hurt crossed Dylan’s expression before he said, “Because you left.”

That stopped Tyler in his tracks, and he stared at Dylan, something hurting in him at the same time as a voice in his head was telling him that it’d told him so. The thought had crossed his mind a few times, but he hadn’t really thought that that was the real reason, that that was why Dylan had drifted so far away from him, why they’d broken apart like this. He’d thought that it was just Dylan being the same Dylan who’d made it clear at the beginning that this wasn’t permanent, and was for fun. That was all it was supposed to be. For fun. When had it stopped being just fun for Tyler?

“I left because–”

“I know why you did it, Tyler, just–” Dylan looked frustrated with himself, and took a step back from Tyler, shaking his head. “Never mind. It’s not important.”

He turned to go, and Tyler took a hold of his wrist, tugging him back, and thought for a second he was going to get hit for it. Only instead he got Dylan falling into him, arms wrapping around his neck as Dylan kissed him again, initiating this time and god was that a good feeling, something swelling in his chest despite the fact that he knew this wasn’t going to last, and it didn’t. 

Dylan pulled back a moment later, opening his mouth as if to say something, and then stopped himself, looking at the ground in frustration as he pulled away from Tyler, going to lean against the wall opposite him. “Go on, then,” he said, something more measured in his voice. Controlled. “Tell me why you left. I’m dying to hear it.”

Somehow Tyler doubted that, but he wasn’t going to lose this opportunity anyway. “Because you made it clear that you didn’t want anything else from me,” he said, and Dylan’s eyebrows lifted into an expression of surprise, the other man clearly not having expected that answer. “And clearly Cody is falling into the same trap. So maybe I should be talking to him.”

He started to follow the direction Cody had taken when he left earlier and this time it was Dylan stopping him, a hand on his wrist that he didn’t pull away from because he couldn’t. Didn’t want to. Didn’t have the power to, really. 

“Tyler, that’s not…that’s not what…”

He turned to face Dylan again, only to have his heart twist at the distraught expression on the other man’s face, the clear indecision and struggle that he was going through. Something entirely internal, that Tyler couldn’t help with, even if he wanted to. And he did want to, wanted to make sure that that decision fell in his favor, but Dylan was clearly trying to deal with it himself and, gently, Tyler pulled his wrist out of Dylan’s grip.

“You left,” Dylan said weakly, after a patient pause on Tyler’s part. “I thought…I thought you didn’t want to be here anymore. Or around me.”

“Why the hell would I not want that?” Tyler asked, genuinely confused as to why Dylan would think that, why he would make that assumption when it had no backing, and Dylan shrugged, leaning back against the wall again. 

“I don’t…I don’t know,” he said after a minute, and those warm amber eyes looked up at him through long dark lashes, Tyler feeling for a moment like his heart was just going to stop. Something thick was in his throat, and he swallowed with some difficulty, staring back at Dylan, who looked so lost in that moment, so small. And he wondered why he’d started this fight in the first place. Oh, right, because he’d come across Dylan with someone else and the very thought set him shaking with anger. Great.

“Look, I–I fucked that up, okay, but Cody–”

The name set anger twisting in Tyler’s gut again and he wondered if he was going to be able to actually face Cody later and act like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t seen anything. Wondered if and how much Dylan had told Cody about him, wondered how far their relationship had gone and if Dylan would even call it that, admit to it. Somehow, he doubted it. 

It took him a minute to realize Dylan wasn’t speaking, and looked at him only to find that Dylan wasn’t looking at him in return, seeming to struggle with himself again. “What?” Tyler asked after a minute, a demand in his tone. “You fucked that up with me but you’re not going to with Cody?”

A colorful blush unfolded over Dylan’s cheeks as he protested, “That’s not what–”

“Then what is it?”

A silence, a few uneven beats of his heart. 

Dylan hung his head, shaking it for a moment, then sighed. “No, that’s…that’s actually it.” 

But there was something off about those words, something in the tone that he was using, something that was wrong and Tyler pressed forward as he asked, “No, what is it?”

“That’s it, dude,” Dylan said wearily, looking down at his hands, and Tyler shook his head.

“No, come on, Dylan, what is it?” he insisted, and suddenly Dylan exclaimed, “I don’t know! Okay, I don’t know. I fucked it up but it’s too late anyway and besides, Cody is…Cody is nice. And he never–he never–he never made me feel like–” He stopped himself, biting off the words, and then continued, voice so quiet that Tyler almost couldn’t hear. “Look, you can’t just come back in here and try to rekindle something that wasn’t anything more than a quick flame. That’s not fair to either of us.”

“You mean it’s not fair to you because you’ve already moved on.”

“I didn’t!” Dylan exclaimed, and Tyler was taken aback by the vehemence in his voice. “I didn’t fucking move on, if that’s what you think this is then you’re a lot stupider than I thought you were.”

Tyler searched around for a minute, looking for the right words before deciding to just fuck it. “Then what the fuck is it?”

“It’s me trying to move on.”

No. No, that wasn’t right, that wasn’t how this was supposed to be. Dylan was supposed to be the one who had it together, who could take everything in stride and wasn’t full of jealousy and a bitterness that hindered him daily. He was supposed to be the one who was cool with it, considering he was the one who’d initiated it. Wasn’t he?

“Then you–” Tyler started, the question only half-formed.

“Yes. I do.” And god, he sounded so reluctant to admit it that it had to be true, and Tyler nearly slumped in relief, though this was far from over. So far. 

“And what about Cody?”

Dylan shook his head, crossing his arms against his chest. “I’ll…I can handle it. If you want me to.” There was uncertainty there, but Tyler could handle that, could deal with it because it’d become a friend to him over the past few months, when he didn’t know why Dylan wasn’t dealing with him, wasn’t talking to him at all. And now he knew. 

“If that’s what you want, Dylan,” he said, taking a step towards him, and Dylan looked up at him again, breathing out slowly. 

“I want you,” he answered, and Tyler felt like his heart had stopped. Yeah, it definitely at least skipped a beat. Or several. 

He took another step forward, coming up even with Dylan, who looked at him cautiously, like he was worried about what he’d do next. What would happen if they touched, and honestly, Tyler was a little worried too. 

“You’ve always had me.”


End file.
